Stars and Candles
by lonely-romantic
Summary: Laura and Carmilla slowly fall deeper and deeper in love, although Carmilla finds it hard for her to say. The story of my OTP Stars and Candles Carmilla fan fic 3 Carmilla and Laura.
1. Chapter 1- The start

CARMILLA

"Why can't we just stay in our dorm, maybe lay back and relax. Maybe something develops later on-"

"Oh come on carm! It's the first week of the new semester in Silas! Danny and Kirsh said they haven't felt anything weird happening on campus so we need to celebrate! Please, for me?" And there she does it again, her little pouty face. She knows what that does to me, who could say no to that face? Laura does things to me I never felt before, I'm a 300 year old vampire and yet every moment with her feels like I've been re-born again.

"Finnneee, now put away that lip or I swear I'll kiss it off, cupcake" I feel a smirk grow on my face. Laura blushes and smiles.

"I'd like to see you try, babe."

I didn't turn down the offer. I grabbed her by the waist and slowly pulled her closer to me. I rose my hands slowly from her waist up her back, making sure every inch of her skin feels mine and I finally found her neck. She's looking at me and grabbing my waist and I smile as I lean in her face. With my lips only inches away from hers, I feel her breathe slowly and her eyes close, and I know all she wants is for me to kiss her like her lips are air and I desperately need to breath. I push my lips on hers and she melts into me, she pulls me closer to her almost as if she wants us to become one. My tongue begged entry and Laura accepted quickly, and I heard her moan into my mouth when my tongue touched hers. I pulled away and Laura is trying hard to regulate her breathing. I walk away and put on my jacket.

"You're right cupcake, I want to go to the party with those Zeta's and Xena. I miss them."

"oh… um .. yeah um I'll put on my jacket and umm.."

"It's nice to know I left you speechless buttercup" I giggled and looked away quickly as I started to feel my checks turn red.

"ugh carm come on lets go. By the way, I saw you blush, good to know I have that effect on you" She smirks at that statement and grabs my arm and drags me out of the door. Man, what is this girl doing to me?

LAURA

The party was full of drunken guys in search for an easy hook-up, and girls that leave little to the imagination about their bodies. Honestly, I'm not the party type. I'd rather stay in with a cup of hot chocolate and watch a whole season of Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer (ironically), but I guess those things are too 'emotional feely' things for Carmilla, even though I know she likes them. It's going to take a while, but I'll get her to open up someday, I'll show her that feeling your emotions isn't that bad, but I understand it's hard for her after Elle and the whole drowning in a coffin thing.

"Laura! Carm-sexy ! Great to see you, Danny is at the bar getting us a drink, she'll be back in a second." Kirsh gave me a huge hug and the only thing I was thinking was 'awwh you poor puppy'.

"You finally got some Xena action there kirsh?" Carmilla's voice breaks our hug and causes Kirsh to turn bright red in the face and stutter immensely.

"What? No bro, Danny is a bro and she doesn't like me that way, right? No,no bros not baes" Kirsh seems to be having a problem, poor puppy can't think well, he obviously likes her, but it'll take em a while.

"It's okay Krish, it's just Carmilla picking on you. We're going to go get something to drink, see you later Kirsh" And I grabbed Carmila's arm and practically dragged her to the bar and bought us both beers, since we promised not to get too drunk tonight. I didn't realise the time passing, we got to the fifth beer and hours of talking.

Carmilla seems to be distracted, looking into her beer and with a lost look on her face.

"Carm, what are you doing?"

"Nothing cupcake, just… a memory hit me hard. It's funny how at one point I was suffocating in a coffin of blood and here I am, drinking beer at a frat party like nothing happened."

"Just shows how strong you are carm. I mean I can't imagine how sucky that must have been, but now you are here with me. There will be no drowning in blood with me, no sacrificing girls or obeying your overly controlling b—bad person of a mother. Just us, okay carm? Just Carm and cupcake or buttercup, sundance or any delicious food!"

I grabbed her hand at this point, drawing circles on her skin with my thumb. She smiles and I breathe again. I hate seeing her sad, all I want to do is make her happy, take her mind off things, so I had a great idea.

" Let's dance carm, I'll take your mind off anything… well except me of course." She laughs and I feel so proud at this sudden boost of courage. I lead her to the dance floor and look at her eyes and smile. She smiles back and I grab her waist and start dancing.

CARMILLA.

This is so different to waltzing. Back then, it was so beautiful to waltz and dance to the music of ages and feeling your partner's body move alongside yours. I always preferred waltzing, but I don't mind what Laura is doing right now. Her back is on my chest as she moves her waist on mine and moves her butt into my body. Her arms are around my neck and her face was slightly turned back to be able to see me. I hear her breathing deeply and heavily.

"Am I doing okay?"

"Yes cupcake, you're perfect"

She turns around to this and, with her arms still around my neck our hips lock together as we rock from side to side together. Her forehead was resting on mine and my hands were on her hair and her waist. I forgot everything, I forgot I was at a party with a bunch of drunken lackwits and all I can see is Laura. I felt her body on mine and hear breathe on my neck. I placed my hand on her lower back and kissed her neck, to which she responded with a faint moan. I like this Laura, the sexually frustrated Laura, the one that moans with a simple touch of my hand on her back and neck.

Laura switches it around and grabs my hand in an interlocked hand holding position and slowly kisses my neck and jaw-line. She brushed her hand up my arm and reaches my back and leaves it there as she places her lips on mine. It's not a rough kiss, just a gentle kiss that means so much more than the one we shared before at the dorm room. A moan escaped my mouth and I feel Laura smile as she kisses me. I pull away to breathe, and just in time Danny comes up to us and says they are going to play Never Have I Ever with Laf , Perry and Kirsh. I grabbed Laura and practically carried her to where Danny was taking us.

LAURA.

I hate Never Have I Ever. That's the thing, I never did anything and I don't particularly want people to know that, especially Carmilla. She's a vampire and I don't want her to be scared away when she finds out I'm a virgin.

"Never have I ever been black out drunk" Danny quickly says, were Laura, Kirsh and (surprisingly) Perry drink.

"Never have I ever woke up to a random person in my bed" Laf nearly giggles as she says this. Carmilla drinks, followed by Danny. Everyone looks at Kirsh and he simply says " I don't like having sex when me and my partner are drunk" and everyone basically goes "ohh puppy"

"Never have I ever had sex at all" Carmilla says this looking straight at me, I guess she picked up on my lack of drinking to sexual ones.

"Well ,what counts as sex for lesbians"

"Sex, cupcake."

"okay then no, I've done small things, but never had sex." I look down, I can feel my face turn red and Carmilla's eyes burn into the side of my face.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that someday, buttercup." Carmilla was suddenly right buy my ear as she says that. Her voice was husky and seductive and I looked at her and smiled the best sexy smile I could, and I placed my hand on the back of her, knowing that my fingers where touching her butt. Carmilla smiles to this. I can't wait till we get to out dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2- That night

Not a second after Laura closed their dorm room's door, she found herself pinned to it. Carmilla was pushing her up on the door, kissing her passionately and rough. Although Laura was shocked, she didn't stop the kiss, but continued to kiss her more and more as carmilla's hands slowly explored Laura's body. Laura felt carmilla's lust vibrating off her body, she knew that she wanted to fuck her, and she was ready.

She pushed Carmilla off her and onto the bed behind her. Carmilla giggles at this and Laura dances and sways her hips to Carmilla, purposely wanting her to pull her in. Laura sat on her lap and kissed her more than ever, as her tongue begged entry in Carmilla's mouth, to which she granted and the dance on the tongues started to the song of their faint moans. Laura couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss to remove Carmilla's top. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more Carmilla touches her, she wonders is she's as wet as she is. When the shirt is off Carmilla's head, she was smiling and her eyes told everything, she was as turned on as Laura was for sure. She removed Laura's Doctor Who t-shirt and she's met with a sexy blue laced bra that made Carmilla want her even more,and her lips were all over her body. Carmilla kissed every inch of Laura's skin, from her neck to her toned stomach (she wondered how a girl who eats cookies and drinks grape soda all the time could look this good) She sucked her skin to leave her mark, she wanted people to know Laura's hers, she wanted to leave a sign of love on her. Laura, pleased with this attention, swallowed a moan and quickly pushed Carmilla down to make her lay on the bed, in no way gentle. She needed her right then and now, she felt her jeans get soaked, and Carmilla felt it too.

"Damn cupcake, you're so wet." Carmilla whispered into her ear, and made Laura shake.

"Shut up and fuck me, please" Laura is going to explode if she doesn't feel Carmilla inside her. Carmilla doesn't hesitate to this and quickly picks Laura up from her and lays her down on the bed and pulls of her pants, kisses her legs and the inside of her thighs. Her soft lips travelled up her body till she met her lips again, and Laura pulled her back and took of her hot leather pants (oh how many times she'd imagined doing that before) and before she had the chance to touch her legs, Carmilla pushed her back and slowly took her underwear off with hear teeth. She looked Laura into her eyes and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Carmilla, yes I'm ready, just screw me already"

"oh, what do you want me to do to you cupcake?" she slowly moved her hands to Laura's centre, making sure to look her in the eyes, giving on her most sexy voice she could.

"ugh.. carmmmm" she practically purrs this out her mouth

"Tell me, how should I fuck you. You're so wet for me, you just have to tell me how you want me to do to you."

"I need your fingers inside me Carmilla, I want you-" She breathes in and arches her back as Carmilla pushes a finer deep into Laura. She stops for a while to let her get used to the feeling and slowly thrusts back and forward in Laura, adding another finger into her. She saw Laura open her legs more and move her hips along with the thrusts. She moans and pants, as she holds Carmilla's head and looks into her eyes.

"Oh god carm… I'm so… yes,yes…keep going. I'm so close."

That's all Carmilla needed to hear, as he lowered her head down next to her fingers and slowly sucks on her clit, licking circles around her and giving it the attention it needs. She quickens her pace of her finger and she felt Laura's walls close around her finger. She heard Laura scream Carmilla's name. Carmilla licked her tiny human to let her ride her orgasm. She removed her fingers slowly from inside her and move up to Laura, who desperately wanted to taste herself in her vampire girlfriend's mouth. After a while of Carmilla being on top of Laura, Laura flipped Carmilla under her and took of her underwear.

"You didn't think I wasn't gonna fuck you right?" She smirked and kissed Carmilla's beautiful body, as she removed her bra and sucked gently on carmilla's nipples and gave equal attention to both boobs. So kissed her path down to her girlfriend's clit and took it into her mouth and watched Carmilla arch her back and rise up and moan as she gripped onto Laura's hair. She enjoyed making her girlfriend feel this way, Carmilla made her cum, and it's her turn to cum and she'll make sure she did one hell of a job. She felt that Carmilla was close, her breathes quickened and her moans more frequent, Laura pushed two fingers into her centre and curled her fingers in search for her girlfriend's G-spot, and oh she found it. Carmilla practically screamed as she came into laura's mouth and fingers.

As they lay next to each other, Carmilla grabbed Laura and pulled her close to her, and cuddles her.

"I guess Never Ever Have I Ever will be more fun for me next time!" Laura practically laughed that statement out.

"sure cupcake, that was great. I'm dead tiered though, so ..um… want to cuddle?" Carmilla's face turned red and looked down. Laura grabbed her face,

"Sure babe, I want to be the little spoon!"

"Okay, good night buttercup." Carmilla holds her tiny human in her arms and feels eyes slowly close to the sound of Laura's heart beat and her chest rise and fall. She could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3- Opening Up

Laura:

My phone rang my alarm to tell me I need to wake up (of course to the sound of the TARDIS) and I realised that in out sleep, I ended up being the big spoon. Carmilla is curled up like the black cat she really is, with my arms around her. She's beautiful, her hair is in curly black dreams and her skin is flawless. We're both still naked from the previous night (god I loved that) and I want to see her body, with no sexual intention, just to see her in all her glory. I placed my hand on her waist, she's still sound asleep. She is warm and her smooth skin is beautifully well taken care of. She doesn't look a year over 19 years old; I guess it's the whole immortal vampire thing. I ran my hand up her body and quickly met her ribs and followed every bump of her rib, moved along to the rise and fall of her breath. Her neck had some marks I left on her from last night and I realise that I'm probably covered by her marks. I kiss her neck and marks, last night wasn't just about sex, it was way too emotional to just be sex. I know Carmilla will never admit that she loves me, after all she's not so good at the touchy feely things. I know she loves me though, and I know I love her too, when I look at her I see everything I want in life. I see love and romance, I see hope and protection and I keep wondering how just this little purring vampire makes me feel this way. I hear Carmilla shift slightly and moan due to the light coming in from the window. I hug her tightly and brought her in closer to me, where she turned around to face me and smiled.

"Morning cupcake. Seeing something you like?"

"I just wanted to explore your body, something a little more than sexually exploration."

"But the sexually exploration was good right?" Carmilla's voice was filled with wonder and insecurity which differs largely with her usual confident sassy one.

"I'm pretty sure my numerous orgasms answered that question, babe." Carmilla's face shone when she heard this. She cuddled closer into me and kissed my neck and chest. She's so close to my breasts I can feel her breath on them, she slowly raises her head and, with her cuddle, brought me in closer to her lips. We kissed for a long time and I thanked the heavens it's Saturday! After a while, I broke the kiss and got up, told Carmilla I am taking a shower, and that she should dress in something nice because I'm taking her out today. I close the door behind me and start the warm water, I hear Carmilla wake up from bed and shuffle her way into the bathroom, to which I respond with a shriek. She just stares at me after rinsing her face off with water.

"Calm down buttercup, I fucked you last night remember? I think we can share a few minutes in the same bathroom, don't you?"

"If I remember well, I fucked you too last night. Yeah, of course we can you just scared me that's all."

"Continue your shower, I'll leave before I jump in there with you." There's her confident voice back.

"Maybe some other day babe, get dresses I'm taking you on a surprise! All day, now and a date tonight, I already reserved a table at this nice restaurant."

"Taking me out huh sundance? Showing your love for your extremely hot vampire girlfriend I see. Can't wait" And she kisses my forehead, avoiding as best as she could the water falling behind me. As she left I felt her eyes on my ass, I love this feeling. She wants me, oh I know she loves me.

Carmilla:

I wore my usual leather pants and a black crop top, and set my hair in my natural curly state, the type I knew drives Laura crazy. She wore blue jeans and, what I think is Buffy the Vampire Slayer t-shit, to which after questioning her about it, she simply says it's funny and ironic, and screams.

"I'M LAURA THE VAMPIRE LAYER"

To which of course I couldn't hold back my laugh. She grabs my arm and practically drags me out the door, next thing I know we were walking in a park next to the school. All that can be heard is the faint songs of the birds and the slight wind through the leaves of the trees surrounding us. I grab Laura's hand, and walked along the path that I don't to end, talking about everything that came up. From Doctor Who to Kirsh and Xena's inevitable relationship. I know she knows I'm not good at talking about my feelings, I can see her struggle to ask me questions that she think I won't be comfortable answering. I respect that, Elle hurt me and I'm not fully trusting again yet. They all think Elle was an ex girlfriend, but no I never saw her in that light. She was Perry's equivalent to Laf to me, she was my best friend, someone I told all my feelings to. She knew when I was sad, when I was happy, I cried in front of her and I told her secrets I never told anyone. It hurts more than if she was just a lover, I trusted and loved her, and she saw me as a monster. We sat down on a bench that faced the open field of meadows and trees and stayed there in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

"You know, Elle isn't my ex, she was just my friend" I blurted that out, I didn't plan to. I saw Laura's face turn and change as she realised that I'm trying to open up to her.

" I trusted her, I opened up myself to her. I told her everything important about me, how I love cats and secretly love romance movies. How I cried after the boy died in the movie of Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, how I laughed after watching umm… what's it called, I can't remember the movie's name but it was funny. I told her how alone I felt all the time, I hugged her and trusted her with my life. But then she found out I was a vampire, and she saw me as nothing but a monster. All my feelings, my laughs my cries, all my thoughts and hugs were worthless to her. I was just a blood sucking monster to her."

Laura was quiet. I was too, this is the first time opening up to someone like this, and to say I'm petrified is understating it. Laura squeezed my hand and made me look at her. She wanted me to explain this whole statement.

"That's the reason I never show my feelings, I feel like I'm just a monster that killed endless girls and expects the world to be okay with it. And that's why I felt so confused around you because you accepted me so quickly, after I admitted to being a vampire you just saw me as another girl. You never thought I'd hurt you, well after you got to know me a bit. You still wanted to know me, you still wanted to love me. So for this, I want to say thank you. Thanks you for not looking at my fangs and running, thank you for not screaming when I drink blood. Thank you for loving me. I l—ov—I lov… Laura I l—"

"Carmilla you beautiful being you, I love you too. And I'll never see you as a monster, you love me, you make me feel like I'm special in a world full of weird shit and how is that any way a monstrous thing to do? Don't you ever thing you are a monster, get it babe? You are my little vampire cat and nothing will change that, okay?"

Laura's hands are on my face and she uses her thumb to wipe away a tear off my cheek, which makes me realise that I'm crying heavily at this moment. I pull her in for a hug, a hug that I never have anyone before, not even Elle. A hug were I felt Laura whimper as she felt my force, as she felt my emotion through the hug. We stayed there for a while, being there for eachother. I can't loose Laura, not again. I suppress my thought of the obvious, she's mortal. Either I turn her (which I really want to, but I don't want to damn her to this ever lasting life) or I lose her again. I can't think about that now, not here, not now.

We walk it back to the dorm, a bit earlier than planned and stayed sitting together, and ironically watched Boy in Stripped Pyjamas. I held her in my arms and I felt my heart beat quicken, I felt my breaths get deeper and slower. I found my place in life, I found my love. Damnet, the sad part is on again, and this time I let a tear fall down my face and watch Laura's face light up.

"I love this side of you Carm."


	4. Chapter 4- Special little picnic

Laura:

I can't believe she finally said she loved me. Carmilla, a hot badass vampire that looks hella hot in leather loves me, Laura Hollis. She finally opened up to me about Elle, which answered my suspicions. I knew she had to be more than just her girlfriend to be hurt the way she was by her. Carmilla is watching the last few minutes of the movie but I'm lost in thought. I planned a special little picnic out in the field, I even told Perry and Laf to help set it up and I bought a small telescope online and asked them to set it up, because I know Carmilla loves the stars. This night couldn't be more perfect, but maybe this is too much for Carmilla, maybe she needs some time alone after what she told me about Elle. Maybe she—

"You lost in your own world there creampuff?" Carmilla's voice shushes my thoughts and all I could think about was her. She grabbed my arm and slowly touched it up and down. She knows what that does to me, she's just teasing me now.

"oh um sorry, I was just thinking about the epic special thing I planned for tonight. But I just realised that if you don't want to go, It's okay. After the Elle thing and those memories, I'd understand if you don't want to go. I mean it's great that you opened up to me and that you told me you loved me, which of course I love you so much to just in case I didn't sat it enough by now but I'd understand- "

Carmilla leans in and out faces are only a few centimetres away, just enough so I could feel her breath on my cheek but not her lips. She looks into my eyes and I melt inside, those seduction eyes are the one thing I can't control my feeling for. One look at me and all I want to do is tear away her clothes. She places her soft lips on mine into a gently kiss. When she pulls away she just looks at my and places her hear on my forehead.

"I'd love to go to this special thing with you, I'll always go where you go Laura."

"Oh, you're using my actual name huh? I think I prefer cupcake" I feel my sly smile spread along my face and Carmilla giggles, but it sounded like angles voices. Damn, I'm falling hard for this girl.

"Wear something comfortable, not so formal. I'll do the same and we'll be done and ready to leave at around 9 okay?" I try my best to hide the fact that I've planned to the last second how this night should go, but I think Carmilla noticed.

"I'll be ready by then, cupcake" Ahh, how I've missed that nickname!

"You ready Carm?" My phone beeps. It's a message from Perry telling me that everything is set up, I quickly respond with a thank you and put the phone away, but sure enough Carmilla's curiosity got to her.

" Who was that creampuff?"

"oh no one just Laf telling me that they found nothing new about the whole light-eating-you-vampiric-mother thing" I think she bought the lie, and I steady my breathing.

"Oh okay, yeah I'm ready, can I please know where you are taking me now? "

"No, in fact you're gonna have to close your eyes and trust me for a while."

I blush and look her in the eyes, telling her that this is something I really want to do, and she nods in submission. I hold her hand and walk her down the steps and narrow pathways to the picnic. The sky was perfect, not a cloud in sight. Gosh I really hope Carmilla loves this.

Carmilla:

Okay, the tiny human that I love is dragging me to a place I do not know for a special thing I have no clue of. Life is great. I can hear Laura's heartbeat quicken as she stopped moving, she's so excited about this. I really do love her, I love the way she gets excited about the little things, I love how fearless she is even though she really should be. She honestly and genuinely cared for me. She runs her hands down my arm and I feel her breath next to my ear and her voice is a faint whisper that made me shiver.

"You can open your eyes now carm."

I open my eyes to be welcomed to Laura standing right in front of me, blocking the view, only for her to move to show what she was hiding. On the floor was a little floral blanket lay on the floor in the forest, with champagne and two glasses, and a basket that I think is full with food and most probably cookies. But the most important thing is that, standing next to the blanket was a telescope aimed directly to the sky. I looked at Laura, clearly with my 'kitten eyes' as she calls them and just stared.

"You want to sit down, or are you just going to stand there?" Laura is clearly enjoying the look on my face. I am confused and lost in thought. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me, I don't deserve this all. I basically murdered girls for centuries and this is what I get, a girl that loves me.

"You, you did this all for me?" I stutter these words out, still shocked at how this little human can make me feel so happy and how she's still so full of surprises.

"Well, it doesn't equal to you jumping off into the cavern into your impending death for me, but it's something I thought I could do to thank you, for saving us and for suffering me as your roommate."

Laura laughs, but I know she seriously thinks she is something I had to suffer. If only I can speak my feeling better, I could tell her how every day I spent with her was heaven in her hellish life, how she loves her passive aggressive chore wheel and how she took her yellow pillow constantly because it smelt of her. But every time I try to say this, my throat is blocked by what I can best describe as a block of stone. We sit down and cuddle for I don't know how long, I taught her about the stars and the constellations and she seemed to enjoy it. She loved the parts when I tell the story of the person the star constellation is named after, like Aries or Andromeda. At one point we just enjoyed the silence and watched the nature around us, with Laura's head resting on my shoulder, I hold her closer into me and smile. I hear her heart beat, so slow like a beautiful melody.

"Maybe we should get going, it's getting pretty late." Laura's voice showed that she really didn't want to leave, but we had to.

"Okay, um I'll carry the telescope and the blanket-"

"No no it's okay, Laf and Perry are going to remove everything, they set it up after all."

"So the message Laf sent you back at the dorm wasn't about the creepy god?"

"What can I say, I have to keep some of my secrets, or I'll lose my air of mystery won't I? "

"When I said it, it wasn't half as sexy as you right now"

"Oh shut up babe, lets go home so we can cuddle some more"


	5. Chapter 5- Scream My Name

Laura.

I woke up to carmilla, wearing her usual leather pants and black crop top that she wore the day before, staring at me. She had those innocent looking eyes (I call them her kitten eyes) that she only lets me see. She's perfect, her hair flows perfectly behind her head and her lips couldn't be any more perfect, well unless they are on mine of course. I felt her arms tighten around me and her smile growing on her face.

"Morning buttercup."

"Morning babe, did you actually sleep or did you just stare at me all night?"

"Well, with a face like that how could I not stare ?"

"Same could be said with you."

Carmilla smiled to that, she moved in closer to me until I could feel her soft breath on my skin. She placed her head on mind and just laid there. She closer her eyes and I did too, thinking only about her, how last night's picnic was perfect, how she was falling for this girl, and how she's going to ask her to turn her. Not yet, not until I'm sure (even though I am) and until carmilla opens up to me more, so she'll accept living the rest of our eternal life together. I'm going to have to do some serious lying to my dad, ugh.

I grab carmilla by the back and flip her on her back, and I sat in her stomach and stared at her. I an in top of her and she knows what I'm going to do, even though she's a strong broody vampire, she can't hide the fact that she loves when I'm in control (even if she'll never admit it)

I kiss her, hard, and my tongue begs entry as I brush her teeth. Carmilla quickly grants my entry and we both deepen the kiss. Carm's hands are on my ass and I can't help but moan to her touch. I practically tear her crop top off, and I am met with a black lacy bra, and I can't help but stare at her almost naked body. I muttered "beautiful" under my breath but she heard me, and all she did was smile with those kitten eyes and I practically loose my shit and kiss her deeper and harder then ever before. I grab the back of her bra, and look at her to ask if it's okay, and she nods. Her breasts quickly find their way into my mouth, as I lick her nipples and tease her. I can feel her wetness as I removed her pants. She's already soaked though her underwear and down her pants. I kiss up her legs, leaving bite marks and hikkies all over, although they will quickly leave do to vampiric healing or something.

Carmilla tries to take control and take off my clothes, but I stop her.

"Today is all about you carm. You please me so much every time, it's my turn to make you scream my name" I run my hand down her underwear and place my finger next to her warm wet centre. "You want that don't you carm, you want me to fuck you so hard you'll feel me in you for days after. What do you want me to do carm, should I lick you" and to this, I place my mouth on her clit and suck, taking it into my mouth and licking it around. I hear her moan as she arches her back to gain friction, but I push her down gently.

"Is that what you want me to do carm? Or do you want me to fuck you using my fingers? Would you want that babe?" I don't even give her a chance to respond, my finger is already inside her as I look at her face. She opens her mouth wide and whimpers to the finger inside her, as she rocks her hips to the thrusts of my finger. I put in another finger, and I'm greeted with the load moan of joy coming from the sweating girl under her.

"Or maybe I should just do both" oh how carm's eyes shone to this. With my fingers still thrusting inside her, I lower my face between her legs, kissing my way to her centre. I quicken my thrust, push in harder. I hear carmilla's moans become more frequent and loud, she's almost there. I run my tongue down her vagina, I had to taste her, every drop of her. I gave special attention to her clit, sucking it and playing with it. Carmilla grabs my hair and pushes me into her, oh she's so close to cumming. I write out my name with my tongue as she gets closer and closer to the edge.

"LAURA, oh my god laura, I'm gonna… LAAURRRAAAA"

I slow my thrusts until I remove my fingers from inside her and I lick them clean, making sure to look her in the eyes as I do so. I have to admit, I'm soaking wet, I mean of course I am I just made her scream my name as I fucked her. I kiss my way up to my vampire girlfriend's face and kiss her until we both need to breath.

"That was amazing Laura, I …. I love you so much."

"I love you too carm, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"What do you think it's over? It's your turn cupcake, I'll make you fucking scream my name for hours. Don't think I didn't see your pants soaking wet."

Carmilla's smile was alive and she looked at me with those suduction eyes. Oh I'm gonna enjoy myself today. Carmilla's mouth slowly goes down my legs as she slowly removes my pants. I feel her breath on my centre and I moan- I'm gonna loose myself in this girl.


	6. Chapter 6- The Nightmare

**Sorry for the long time to update, I was kind of busy with life and things. Plus the episodes of Carmilla Season 2 are out and I'm probably half the view count. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update sooner** **have a great day !**

In the dorm that's mostly messy due to the vampire that inhabit it, Laura sat on her spinning chair typing 50 miles per hour on her computer. Her assignments caught up with her and she realised that cookies and hot coco won't write the five thousand-word essay about her selected topic. Journalism is quite a loose subject, so she chooses the rise and fall of Britney Spears's music carrier. Carmilla picked on her for this chosen topic, to which Laura quickly stated that if she had any better ideas that are easy so she can spend more time in Carmilla's arms rather than in the sugar-rush type speed. Carmilla quickly shushed up after that. After and 18-hour work shift, Laura finally finished her in depth research about the incredibly boring (and slightly depressing) life of Britney Spears and written the essay. Carmilla was laying on the bed in her usual lather attire, reading a book Laura never heard of in her whole life. Laura rose from her seat slowly, stumbling slightly due to the lack of movement for the past hours. She moved closer to Carmilla's bed, she notices that on her chest, held by her arms clutching the book, was Laura's yellow pillow. Carmilla's face was partially covered by the pillow and she seemed to be so calm as she smelled the pillow. Laura felt so happy when she does that, Carmilla loved her, and needed something that smelled like her. Even her scent calmed her down.

"Missed me that much babe?"

"Don't flatter yourself cupcake, it was either this or stealing you away from your computer"

"Glad you choose that one. Anyway, I finally finished my essay on Brittney Spears and I've never heard of a duller life than hers."

"Her music is worse, but now that your done, come here"

Carmilla grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her down to her. Now, with Laura replacing the yellow pillow, Carmilla wrapped her arms around her little human and held her close to her. She breathed in her scent, the feeling of her lips on Laura's hair. Laura, laying in her arms felt like she was in heaven. She felt Carmilla's heart beat on her back and her chest rise and fall with her breath. She was dead tiered, and it was after midnight. She rolled off from on top of Carmilla and looked at her.

"I'm really tiered carm, can we go to sleep?"

"Sure sugarpie, come here."

And they slept in eachothers arms and fell asleep as they focused on the raising chest of each other and the slow slight breaths.

Laura sat up abruptly, breathing deeply and sweating heavily. She had a nightmare, one that scared her to her bone, one that makes her confused for her own life. In this dream, Carmilla has turned her into a vampire finally after Laura asked her a million times, and a few seconds after turning her, Carmilla is pulled back into the darkness and blood curdling screams could be heard. She ran up to her and suddenly she was stuck in the same place watching Carmilla being killed and hurt. She was screaming but nothing came out as she watched the person she loved being murdered. She stood up to be met by her dorm room with her sleeping girlfriend on her side.

Laura stood up from her girlfriend's bed and walked to the window. Carmilla may love the stars and know more about them than her, but she loves the stars. Ever since she was a kid, she always turned to look at the stars whenever she felt sad. When she realised she was gay, she spend a whole night on her father's houses roof staring at the stars trying to figure out things, and when her mother died she went up to the roof every night for three months and the stars were her way of communicating to her mother. Tonight, she needed the stars to help her. She wants to ask Carmilla to turn her, but she's afraid of her reaction. She thought about this all summer, she was sure of it. She wanted to spend the rest of her eternal life with her, travel the whole world with her and spend nights in her arms and swim in all the seas and climb all the mountains. She's still thinking of a way to tell her. She felt an hand grab her arm and she jumped up, frightened.

"Wohhh there cupcake, what's with the twitching ?"

"What twitching, there is a lack of twitching here. Anyway, I just had a nightmare"

"Wana talk about it?"

"Well, there was you and me, and we talked about something and suddenly you were pulled away from me and someone was hurting you and I couldn't move and I was screaming but no sound was coming out. I was trying to save you but I couldn't and you were screaming and bleeding and I can still hear your screams and I couldn't help you…"

"It's okay cupcake, I'm here and I'm fine. I'm happy and the only screaming I'm doing lately is typically when you and me are butt ass naked. It's okay."

Carmilla's arms were wrapped around Laura and her head sunken into her shoulder.

"Anyway, what were we talking about in the dream?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing important, it's just something I was thinking about lately. It's stupid , don't worry I think it was about turtles, or cats I'm not sure, It's stupid-"

"You do realise you are a terrible liar right? Tell me I won't get angry."

"Fine… I was asking you to turn me into a vampire"

Quiet for a couple of seconds.

"And you've been thinking about this for a while?"

"Yeah, all summer. And I understand if you don't want to do it, I just want to spend my whole entire eternal life with you. I want to spend all nights in your arms and travel to every end of the world."

"It's okay, I understand. If that's what you want, I'll do it. But you have to make sure, imagine it. You'll outlive all your friends, your father, and you'll have to drink blood forever."

"I know, but I'll be with you. And that's all I need."

There is a quiet sound. Carmilla's face was emotionless, Laura couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

" I have to be honest with you, I have been thinking about this so much. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to impose this on you. But I'd love to spend the rest of my days with you, I don't want to lose you. The thought of someday having to leave you to give you a human life with someone so you could grow old with someone broke me inside. I never wanted to loose you. So I'd gladly do this, but make sure. We'll do it next week if you still want to, okay?"

"Yes, I love you carm, forever and always."

"I love you to cupcake, now come back to bed, I bet you won't have nightmares now"

And there was her smirk, Laura's heart flourished back into a fast beat as she crawled back into bed and fell back to sleep in the arms of Camrilla, her special little black cat.


	7. Chapter 7- The Turning

**Laura:**

A week has past, and nothing has changed. I still want to spend the rest of my eternal days in Carmilla's arms. I still want to fall asleep at 1pm next to her, watch the night sky shift and change through the years. I still want to be a vampire basically. I've talked to Laf about this, she was hesitant at first, but she realized that it's what I want, and is on board with it. Perry freaked out a bit, but after she saw how Carmilla and me love each other she accepted it and said, and I quote "you better keep your room cleaner now that you're going to have vampire speed or whatever". I didn't tell Danny, I don't want her to come after Carmilla. I love her I really do, but I don't think she'll take it well. Today, I don't really know what to expect. How does one turn into a vampire really? There are so many ways according to the internet. One of them is that I have to drink Carmilla's blood and have her kill me, and I'll wake up a vampire. Another is having Carmilla suck my blood and leave me dry and the bite will turn me. I don't know, all I know is that as I walk in our dorm, I'm greeted to a bunch of candles lit and flowers lair around the room and a very sexy and mysterious Carmilla standing in the middle.

"Well, this is… different."

"Hey, cupcake. I wanted to make this special you know, it's not everyday I turn the love of my life into a vampire"

"Yeah about that, how exactly does it work?"

Carmilla moves closer to me, her eyes locked on mine with her seduction eyes in play. She grabs my waist and pushes me into her, our hips lock together and our fingers intertwine together. She leans in close and whispers in my ear.

"Leave that to me, cutie"

And Carmilla kisses me, harder and passionately then usual. With both our eyes closed, I lose myself in the moment, the room smells like roses and burning candles and all I can feel is happiness and love as Carmilla deepens the kiss, with her tongue licking the top of my lip. I'm not sure if she's going to turn me or fuck me right now and I'm happy with any outcome. Carmilla breaks the kiss and drifts to my neck, leaving kisses on the way.

"Carmmm….."

This moan came out on accident, and made Carmilla's eyes dart up to mine, with a look that's looking for a 'I'm ready', which I give her. She holds me tighter and bites my neck and as I feel the blood in my body being drained, I smile at Carmilla who was looking up at my face then….. then i…. um I'm feeling faint. I can't stay up…. My legs… what's up with them…I …

Next thing I know, I'm in bad, laying on top of Carmilla with her arms around me. I sit up, much more quickly than I thought, I breath in deeply and heavily and my teeth start to hurt. I realise now that maybe growing fangs is much more painful than the movies make it to be, as I realise a blood curdling scream as my fangs start to stick out. Carmilla holds me closer to this and places my head in her chest, and brings a blood bag to my mouth.

"Drink, you need to drink blood for the process to finish, and it helps with the pain."

She didn't need to tell me twice, as I rip the bag and empty it in practically seconds. I'm freaking out, I start running across the room and I hear Carmilla laugh in the background. Every sound is intense, I can hear everything on the floor, every student snoring, or… wait is one student watching porn? Yep, lovely. I can smell ever candle burn and every rose petal in the room. My eyes dart to Carmilla, looking at me and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I remember the moment I was where you are right now about 300 years ago. How confusing it was, all the things I never saw, never heard or smelt before as a human. The world is so much better when you're able to see all of it. Cupcake, you're a vampire now."

"Wait…. CAN I TURN INTO A CAT TOO"

Carmilla practically looses her shit at this and laughs until she's on the floor crying.

"Calm down cupcake… The animal you turn into is determined by your personality. I'm a bit lazy and quite broody, so you know… cat kind of fits that. It's interesting to see what you'll turn into though. It's hard to turn into your animal, so don't get angry if you can't do it at fir-"

Carmilla:

Of course. A small quiet bark vibrates in the dorm room, as I look down and see that Laura has turned into this tiny puppy under me. Of course she'll be a puppy, she's innocent and adventurous, always hopeful and loving. I pick her up and carry her next to me chest and take her to the bed, I turned into a kitten, to mach her size.

Laura, being slightly larger than me as the puppy then me as a tiny kitten, bites my ear ever so slightly as I curl up next to her and purr. Laura smiles the way only dogs can, and she slowly turns back into my hot girlfriend. I do the same, and I slowly regain my leather pants and kiss Laura's human lips.

"So.. you have Kitten Eyes and I've got Puppy doh eyes… Oh my pout is going to work soooo much better now!"

"yeah sure cupcake, remember I'm technically your mother now, go to your room."

"You wish, you are my very fuckable girlfriend before my mother… wana go walk or something, I have wayyyyy to much energy right now."

"Sure cutie, lets go."


	8. Chapter 8- Vampiric Sex

Hey guys, this is just a quick update. It's half past in the morning and I can't sleep and all I can think about is Carmilla and Laura's hot vampiric sex scene. That's not weird right? Thanks for reading 

**Laura:**

Being a vampire is quite fun, I don't stress so much about school anymore, I have the rest of my life to re-do the course, after all I love learning things. Blood tastes quite good, the different blood types have a different tastes as weird as it sounds (I like the A type, because I'm an A grade girl, yes Carmilla laughs every time I say that) and I found out that mixing blood and warm Hot Coco tastes incredible, and dipping my cookies in a cup of blood (as gross as that sounds) is heavenly.

One thing, one MAJOR thing though. I don't know how Carmilla manages to control this, I don't know if it even is a vampire thing, but I'm getting really really horny lately. It's like a different hunger then to blood, but the same strength. No wonder Carmilla has those seduction eyes all the time. I haven't told Carmilla yet; I mean what am I meant to say? 'hey carm I'm really horny and would you mind if we had rough and hot hours of sex? Thanks'

And masturbating is hard due to the lack of knocking from her ginger friends, and Carmilla is always around the room. And it doesn't help that Carmilla changes infront of me all the time and seeing her naked doesn't help with my pants getting wet all the time.

Right now, I'm just lying in my bed reading a book and thinking. Carmilla is lying in her bed reading another book that is written in Latin (which she promised to teach me) and I can't take it anymore. My head is driving me crazy and I can feel my pants getting slowly soaked. I just can't take it anymore.

 **Carmilla:**

I'm just pretending to read this book. I remember when I was turned (although it was like 300 years ago) and I remember being extremely horny. I remember practically fucking anything with a pulse and preferably a vagina. So I know what Laura is going through, even though she's trying hard not to show it, and I don't know why, but I know she's extremely horny and getting wet at the very moment. I can smell her arousal from here. As if she read my mind, here she is walking slowly to my bed and climbs on me, sitting on my hips.

"Hey Cupcake, finished reading?"

"Yeah… listen… um I don't know how to say this and I don't want this to be weird—"

"I know you want to fuck me, cutie. I've been waiting for you to make a move for a while, I was where you are at one point remember?"

I sit up and pull her into a deep and rough kiss and Laura reciprocated just as rough, I forgot she's got vampire strength now. Laura practically rips my shirt off, wow I love sexually frustrated Laura, I remove her top too, tearing it slightly, never breaking the kiss. The only reason we broke the kiss was to remove our pants, which Laura quickly did with her super speed and removed her and my pants in less than a second, and quickly pushed me hard on the bed, next thing I know her head was between my legs and I can't hide the fact that I'm turned on by the sudden confidence in Laura. She's sucking and flicking my clit and she quickly thrusts two fingers inside me with a quick pace, curling them inside me the way I like them. I moan and scream and I can feel myself getting to the edge, as Laura cups my breasts and teases my clit again as I orgasm, she licks my folds and lets me ride my orgasm.

Laura rises towards me and kisses her path. I pull her closer to me and push two fingers inside of her, and she does the same and whispers to me "Together" and we trust together and the room is filled with moans and our names meaning whispered to eachother.

"Carm… I'm so close… can I, um bite …"

"Yes Laura for fucks sake bite me I'm so close"

And as we both orgasm together, we bite eachother and we are left shaking together in bed. I am drawing circles on her back and hugging her close.

"Hey carm, was that okay?"

"It was perfect cupcake."

"Why did you biting me feel so good, but last time it hurt like hell?"

"Because now that you're a vampire, being bit is orgasmic rather than painful. It's sort of how vampire couples show their love to each other."

"Wait, you said you knew I was horny… so why didn't you make the move instead of waiting for me?"

"Cupcake, I wanted to teach you that you can come to me if your horny, because I'll always want to fuck you senseless, no questions about it."

"Carm, you too, now shut up and sleep next to me you fluffy kitten."

"You're the puppy, curl closer to me."

We intertwined our fingers and fall asleep to the great satisfaction of sexual relief.


	9. Chapter 9- The Proposal

**Hey guys, I tried to make this quick update a bit more on the cute-fluff side. I'm at the beach right now so I didn't have a lot of time to make a long update, but I'm planning on having a really long update soon (hint- danny and her dad find out laura's a vampire !) thanks for reading  
**

Carmilla:

"Hey cupcake, get dressed I'm taking you on a date tonight."

"Ohhh, how should I dress? Formal or?"

"Quite formal, I'm wearing a black dress so try to match or whatever, you know?"

"A change from your usual leather pants then! I'll be ready in a minute."

I put on my black dress, but the lack if pants confuses me. It's been a while since I wore a dress, I'm more of a pants and shirt type of gal. I reserved a table at this fancy restaurant that serves Laura's favorite food ( lobster and a wide variation of deserts ) and is a quite romantic place. I hope she likes it, its ironic how I still get nervous around her, I mean we are practically together forever due to the whole 'turning into a vampire' thing. I tie up the whole look with my black heels that I've owned for almost all of my 300 years. Tonight is a special day, she's planning something quite important, something she never thought she would ever

Laura walks in the room and I can't help but stare. She's wearing a red dress that is a bit short but not too short, just enough to leave me staring at her with my mouth open. I travel down her short legs only to be met by red heels that does magical things to my mind. After a couple of minutes staring at her, she walks off to get her purse with a sly smile on her face . She loves doing this to me, acting all innocent and like she doesn't notice how hot and flustered it makes me.  
Man I can spend the rest of my life just looking at her, the way she walks so gently yet assertively. How she smiles on one side of her face when she's shy but a powerful smile that shows her little teeth around me. The way she looks at me when we cuddle at night is my definition if perfection and the way she cups my face with her hands and makes me forget all my problems make me want to live, make me feel like I'm not a monster.

"Cupcake, tonight is on me, don't get any money. Now come along or we'll be late."

"Right behind you, babe."

At the restaurant, we talked about all sorts of things, from Shakespeare to India and what those bread things you put in soup are called. Hours flied by and Laura's eyes never wavered too far from mine. I held her hands between meals and flirted just the way Laura likes it. My cheeks blushed several times and Laura smiled every time I did. I was never so comfortable with someone as I am with Laura, I never really believed in 'soul mates' before I met her, she is the missing puzzle in my life. She gave my life meaning and I swear I'll love her forever. Laura as if heard all my thoughts since every time I marveled at her, she's smile the way she only does to me and squeeze my hand.

"I thought being a vampire would be worse to be honest."

"Yeah, it's easier nowadays, and you have an epic vampire girlfriend to teach you the ways."

"Of course, I would be dead now if it wasn't for my little kitten."

"Oh, you poor puppy would end up lost or something, cupcake. I'm not a kitten, I'm a black panther, a creature of the night, fear me."

"Nice try, I remember someone cuddling up on my belly as a small tiny fluffy thing."

"I have a reputation to uphold cutie, you make me a fluffy kitten."

"What do you mean?"

"The age of my cat transformation depends on my feelings. With you, I'm a little kitten because you make me believe in life and I'm in love, so – kitten. When I'm around other people I'm the large cat- mysterious and powerful."

"So, I can become a lion or something when I'm not with you?"

"Probably, but you'll always be my little puppy, just like I'll always be your kitten"

"Yeah, our own fluffy nicknames. A change from 'carm' and 'cupcake', I forget my name sometimes."

Now, we are walking back to the university, walking through the green parks and empty streets. Laura stops in front of me, causing me to stop abruptly. She grabs both my hands and locks them together with hers, and look into my eyes.

"Thank you for tonight carm, I love you so much."

" I love you too cupcake, I can't stop thinking about it lately. I'm in love with you, you are my definition of perfection, the meaning to me life. All I want to do is hold you in my arms all day and watch the world just turn and go on as we move through the years. You make me feel like I'm worth something, that I'm not some monster that murdered people. You choose to spend the rest if your eternal life with me, and I an eternally grateful, so… What I want to ask you today is-"

I fall down on one knee and Laura's face just lights up. I was never so sure of something in my entire life. I want to marry her, I want to be able to call her my wife. Laura starts to tear up a bit, never breaking eye contact.

" Laura Hollis, I fell in love with you the moment you said I deserved more a year ago. I have never been so sure of something in my whole life and I want to spend the rest of it calling you my wife. Will you marry me Laura ?"

"Oh my god carmilla, yes ! Of course I will you magnificent cat you !"

I put the ring on her finger and hug her. We kiss each other for what feels like hours and all I can feel is pure happiness flow through my veins. We continued to walk to our dorm- and change into our pjs, and crawl into bed at noon and cuddles together, as fiancées.


	10. Chapter 10- Danny Knows !

**Sorry for the long wait. A lot of shit happened with my family and I wasn't really in the mood to write. Everything's fine now (well as fine as a closeted lesbian can reach) so I'll try to update more often. Sorry guys** **If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in future chapters leave me a message on my Tumblr : .com or in the review section. Anywhere really ! I'd love to see what you want the story to evolve to and try to please everyone** **Thanks for understanding and for your help in advance :D**

The morning after was Carmilla's definition of heaven. She still can't believe that Laura is hers, forever and always hers. She can feel her now fiancée curled up next to her, her breath warm and lingering on her neck as Carmilla took in the smell of her hair, the softness of her cheek and the ring on her finger. She's been awake for a couple of minutes now, but didn't bother waking up her puppy. She knows that Laura takes a while to wake up, so she starts to talk to her and shake her slightly only to be met with a grumbling Laura wanting to stay in bed.

"Cupcake…wake up it's noon."

"Noooo…. Let's stay in bed for just a bit more" Laura's voice is raspy and gentle at the same time-resembling an angry puppy attempting to growl (irresistibly cute of course)

"Sweetie, you have class at one and I have to go to work soon."

"Since when do you have a job?"

"We might be vampires with eternal life, but we still need money to live. How do you think I paid for your ring cutie?"

"When did you buy it? It's so beautiful and it looks old… does it have any meaning to you?"

"Old but gold right?"

-Carmilla giggles at that, she's a bit behind in the internet lingo, but she tries non the less-

"Yeah sweetie, I got it about two hundred years ago. I was kinda depressed and I gave up in finding anyone to love. I was going through girl after girl but nothing felt like love- only mindless sex. I was certain I was never going to end up marrying someone because I thought I didn't deserve it, that I was only made for sex and never for love. So –although it makes no sense- I bought this ring."

"Why did you buy it if you thought you didn't deserve love?"

"I don't know honestly, I just thought that if I ever found someone to marry I wanted to make it special. To give her the ring I bought when I had no hope in love. I wanted to show that with this ring, I'm telling her –well you- that you gave me hope again. I found the love this ring was bought with the hope of. "

"You keep on proving to me that you are just one giant softie! And you deserve love carm, you always did. Vampire or not, love is something everyone is entitled to. Now you have me, and trust me I'm not going anywhere. You are mine and I am yours- forever carm. You got it, you have the love you wanted two hundred years ago."

The conversation was halted due to a soft passionate kiss that sent waves of electricity and knots in both girls' stomachs.

"I love you so much cupcake."

"Me to carm-"

Their dorm room slamming open, unleashing a loud bang that echoed throughout the corridor interrupted Laura. A very tall and angry Danny quickly followed, staring at both of them with what could only be described as death eyes. She walks to the edge of their bed and with her face all red, starts to scream at them both.

"LAURA- HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING IGNORENT? Did you really think I'd never find out you're a vampire now? I thought you were smarter than this, becoming a vampire is so stupid I can't even believe you right now! All for what? Carmilla? This freak here goes from one girl to another, what makes you think she'll stay with you for the rest of YOUR ETERNAL LIFE? You knew it was a stupid idea before too… you didn't even come to tell me because you knew I'd nock some sense into you. I can't even look at you right now."

"First of all, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TALK ABOUT CARMILLA THAT WAY? You know why I didn't tell you? Because I know you'd react like this and I didn't want to take any of your shit back then and hey- newsflash- I don't want to now either. You still think you're my dad or something! I can make my own decisions for fucks sake. You are just a friend and not a good one at that! And you want to know something else ? CARM FUCKING PROPOSED TO ME YESTERDAY and here you are CLAIMING SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME. Honestly you are a shit person. How can you stand there and say that carm doesn't love me or what I do is stupid? Just because I chose her over you doesn't mean you can be a bitch to her."

That shushes Danny up quickly. Her face lost it's redness only to be in Laura's face now. Carmilla was holding Laura, knowing that she doesn't have control over her vampirism yet, and anger can quickly change to hunger- and even if she hates her now she's pretty sure Laura couldn't live with killing her.

"I'm… I'm sorry for what I said about carm … I don't … it's just ..vampire really Laura? I-"

"no I don't care what you think. Please leave. It will take me a while to forgive you- if I ever do. Good thing I have an eternal life right? Leave and don't talk to me."

Laura feels her fangs come out and carm's grip tighten around her. She knew what she was going and although she wants her to remove her hands so she can rip Danny to peaces, she understands why carm doesn't want her to. It doesn't stop her from hissing at Danny in a way that takes her by surprise and petrifies her.

Danny, all flustered and angry, leaves their dorm and slams the door shut. Laura stood up quickly after her and locked the door. No more interruptions she thought. Carmilla was looking at her with a blank face. She understood were Laura is right now, but she also understands where Danny is coming from.

"You know she cares about you, in her own twisted way I guess"

"Don't you dare take her side, she just called you a freak!"

"Oh no trust me cupcake, I hate her guts and I would have drank her dry a long time ago if you hadn't stopped me. I just understand where she comes from. I mean being a vampire isn't a ride in the park. They feel kinda sad because they don't get to get old with you and have those moments where you all get married to different people and have kids and they end up best friends. Or to go out together and all that emotional shit."

"Yeah…I get that… I just don't feel like she had to say it that way, you're mine forever and nothing will stop me from being with you."

"I know cupcake, you're mine too and I'll stay in your arms forever…but your friends only saw my broody side not my softie emotional side. So they find it hard to trust me."

"Yeah why do you act all broody around them?"

"Because I'm only soft and emotional with you.. because I love you."

Laura wraps her arms around Carm's neck and brought her head to rest on her fiancées. Never breaking eye contact, they shared a kiss that felt so real to them after how numb they felt… love can do that to people.

"Looks like we can forget going to class or work, cupcake."

"Good lets go back to bed for the Doctor's sake!"

"Of couse… a Doctor Who reference."

"oh shut up.. that's why you love me"

"I can't argue with that, cutie"

They crawled back into bed and resumed their previous cuddling position and ignored life. Ignored their situation, their friends or their job. They forgot where they were and who they are. All they know is how they felt for each other. How their hands know every inch of each other's bodies and their lips were accustomed to the feel of the other and their eyes still drunk on their gazes.


End file.
